


STILL BETTER LOVE STORIES THAN TWILIGHT

by Iamtrash (MOODOOM)



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ALL CAPS, Cancer, Copypasta, Cringe, I swear, Other, Parody, Troll Fic, Why Did I Write This?, all lowercase, but first chapter only, crackfic, i dont even like YOİ, repost, shitpost, still better love stories than twilight, trollpasta, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOODOOM/pseuds/Iamtrash
Summary: Idiotic and cancerous “fics” written of pure boredom.This is literally a shitpost,not even crack.





	1. VIKTUURI VIKTURI VICTUURI OR VICTURI I GUESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t tagged because I’m not in the YOI fandom at all(I still watched some episodes,just not a huge fan)

1 day victor wacd boku no pico and saw teh ice cube showin sken viktor sed mmm nise and den showd ive qube to yuorys ass and now yuury iz on ice furevr


	2. GERITA?

ONE DAY ITALY THAT PIECE OF USELESS KAWAII LIL UKE PIECE OF SHIT WAS SUCKING DOITSU'S BIG CLOCK  
SHIT IM OUT OF INSPIRATION  
THAN FLUFFY SHIT HAPPENED I GUESS ANYWAY STILL BETTER LOVE STORY THAN TWILIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you ran out of inspiration after the first sentence.


	3. reezon det why burzurk iz a betur den goobleen salyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a repost of my shitty berserklejerk copypasta because some people just want to watch the universe burn

goobleen salyr haz no yoai!1!1! burrserk hez gats x donwan an itz so qavaiii desooh nheeee!1!1!1 gutsu-chan iz a kavay desoo uqeh en donawam-kun eez soooooo howt semeh!1!!11!1!! ghobin sleyer haz omly het het eez bohring and da gurls r bayzik bitchz also reyp iz so sexi xd


End file.
